


A Blink-and-you-miss-it Admission

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nesting, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Sho’s fears that Miyama has gone to work too soon after his heat are realised when he receives an emergency phone call during Zero.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Sakurai Sho/Miyama Hiroto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	A Blink-and-you-miss-it Admission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maelstrom_AR5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelstrom_AR5/gifts).



> Hi, [](https://cielmelodies.dreamwidth.org/profile)[cielmelodies](https://cielmelodies.dreamwidth.org/). This is for you. I hastily wrote this over the last couple of days while sick in bed, so please accept my apologies for any errors/lack of it actually being any good. Ahahahaha.

Sho tried to glance surreptitiously at his watch as he kept his professional smile firmly in place. His mind and body burned with the instinct to go to his bond-mate and it took all of his willpower to remain seated at the desk for the final five minutes of broadcast of Zero.

As soon as the signal was given that they were off air he wrenched off his tie and left the studio at a run, leaving behind his belongings in the dressing room. Driven by need, he acknowledged none of the polite words from crew members as he made his way down to the basement car park and took off with a squeal of tyres.

++

Panting hard as he reached the door to the hospital room, Sho paused for a second to gather himself and clear his mind slightly as distress pheromones battered his senses. As Sho slid the door open a lanky curly-headed figure prostrated himself on the floor.

“I'm sosososo sorry Sakurai-san,” Akashi babbled. “Please forgive me.”

Sho stepped over the beta without a word. He only had eyes for Miyama, who was sitting propped up in the bed tapping his fingers impatiently on the counterpane. Despite the distress pheromones surrounding him like an invisible fog, Miyama looked up and glared at Sho. When he spoke, his voice was husky but determined. “Thank goodness you're here. I’ve been telling them that I’m fine, but they insist on me staying here. Perhaps the doctor will listen to you if you use your alpha newsreader star power on them.”

“Hiroto.” Sho examined his mate closely, sniffing him all over and checking for injuries. Anger bubbled in his gut as he took in the livid red finger marks on Miyama’s neck and there were other bruises hidden beneath his hospital issue pyjamas. He ran his fingers gently through Miyama’s hair, soothing him with his alpha pheromones. There was a large bump on the back of Miyama’s head with a dressing on it and Miyama released an involuntary hiss of pain as Sho’s fingers made contact.For just a moment, Miyama allowed his facade to drop as he clung to Sho, breathing in his scent and clutching his shirt tightly in his balled up fists. Drawing back slightly, Sho looked into Miyama’s eyes, seeking answers. “What happened.”

Akashi crawled over to Sho on his knees and clung to the leg of his trousers. “It was a suspect in one of our cases. I was following him and apparently he caught on to me. I didn't realize it until I met back with Miyama-kun who was filming. He tossed the camera to me when the guy grabbed him and told me to run. But I didn't. I tried to drag the guy away but he flicked me off like an insect. He was trying to choke Miyama-kun when Tachibana floored him, and held him down until the police arrived.”

Sho listened with a growing sense of rage, one step away from going completely feral and giving in to the urge to hunt down the man and tear him to shreds with his bare hands. It was Miyama who brought him back to his senses, whining softly as Sho squeezed him too hard.

“Please, Sho,” Miyama said quietly in his alpha’s ear, making himself heard over Akashi’s loud whimpering. “I just want to go home.”

Sho had known that it was too soon for Miyama to return to work after his heat, but the omega had assured him that he would stay in the office, which obviously hadn't happened. Something would have to change in the future, however now was not the time for that particular conversation. He pressed his lips to Miyama’s temple. “I'll go and find a doctor and see what they say.”

Akashi clung to Sho’s foot, dragging behind him on the floor, as he tried to make his way to the door. A growl leaked from Sho’s alpha, which he quickly suppressed, but not before it sent Akashi scuttling from the room, apologizing the whole way.

Sho immediately felt guilty for terrifying the harmless beta. “I should apologize to him after I sort you out.”

“Hmm? He’ll be fine.” Miyama reassured him. “Just send him some snacks from your next trip or a new phone case or something. He won't have taken it personally. Now get me out of here!”

Xx

Even though the doctor had at first insisted that Miyama remain for further observation, after much negotiation he’d agreed with Sho to allow him to leave. Sho had persuaded him that allowing Miyama to return to the comfort of home would heal him faster than being stuck in the unfamiliar surroundings of the hospital only one day after his heat. Fortunately the doctor, an older alpha and with a bond of longstanding, understood only too well how tricky it was to deal with a wilful omega. He had released Miyama only after handing Sho a long list of instructions and a promise to perform regular checks on Miyama as he was slightly concussed.

“Hiroto, you can’t stay here. We need to go upstairs.”

They had made it as far as their garage, with Miyama still sitting in the car scribbling notes with a shaking hand. “I'm fine. I slept at the hospital before you arrived.” His voice was husky and his eyes half closed with the pain of moving his head to look at Sho in the driver's seat.

“You may not need to sleep, but I do. It’s five in the morning and I haven't slept at all.”

“I’m not stopping you. Just go up by yourself and I’ll be there in a minute.” Miyama looked over at Sho as if pitying his lack of common sense. He fiddled nervously with his pen and shifted uncomfortably.

Sho gently pulled the paper and pen out of Miyama’s hands and spoke softly. “What can I do to help you?”

“I don't need any h-help…”

Miyama’s voice broke on the last word and he seemed to shrink into himself. Sho enveloped him in a gentle embrace, nuzzling his bonding gland. Miyama was trembling with what Sho guessed was probably a combination of exhaustion and delayed reaction to the attack. There was one place where Sho knew that Miyama would be able to sleep.

“Would you like me to help you to your nest?”

“Nest?” Miyama’s eyes were huge and ringed with dark shadows as he gazed at Sho in confusion. It was as if he'd forgotten that it even existed until this very moment, but now that he remembered, he couldn't stand to be anywhere else for even another second. He scrabbled for the door handle, becoming agitated when he couldn't get the door open.

“Wait, Hiroto. Let me help you.” Sho rushed around to the passenger side, pulling open the door for his mate.

After slinging Miyama’s leather backpack over his shoulder, Sho wrapped his arm firmly around Miyama’s waist, supporting him as they made their way to the elevator. Miyama made small noises of disapproval at being treated like an invalid, but his omega inwardly preened at the attention he was receiving from his alpha.

Even before they were past the entryway, Miyama was tugging off his suit. He left a trail of discarded clothing leading to the entrance of his nest. He grabbed Sho’s pillow from the bed on his way past and clutched it protectively to his chest as he burrowed into the familiar comfort of the soft furnishings which made up the bulk of his nesting materials.

Xx

Sho left Miyama in his nest while he took a quick shower and sorted through the paperwork and painkillers the hospital had given him upon Miyama’s discharge. He sat down on the edge of their bed and closed his eyes. His neck and back were stiff with the effort of holding himself together. He had never wished for any other omega other than Miyama, but sometimes the challenge he presented felt rather overwhelming. The last thing he wanted was a meek and compliant mate who obeyed his every order, but dealing with Miyama’s stubborn and wilful personality was occasionally almost too much stress for Sho to handle on top of his own punishing work schedule.

A soft puff of breath on the back of Sho’s neck woke him. His eyes snapped open with shock as he realized that he’d fallen asleep with Miyama’s prescription medicine still tightly clenched in his fist.

Turning carefully in his bond-mate’s embrace, Sho found himself face to face with Miyama’s huge brown eyes. “Hiroto? Is everything okay? Why did you leave your nest?”

Miyama yawned widely, wincing at the pain in his bruised throat and wrapped himself even tighter around Sho’s torso. He blinked sleepily and murmured, “Needed you, alpha.”

Sho’s heart swelled at Miyama’s sleepy admission. “I need you too, my omega,” he replied, tracing his fingers down Miyama’s spine with the lightest of touches. “Before you go back to sleep, you’re due to have your painkillers.”

“Don't need them.”

“Okay, but they're here if you want them.”

There was silence for a while, and Sho thought that Miyama had gone back to sleep, until he spoke again in a voice so quiet it was hard to hear even though their bodies were entwined. “I was wrong to go to work so soon after my heat. I sometimes forget that all alphas aren't like you, and today reminded me of how lucky I am to have you as my bond-mate.”

Sho tried hard to suppress a smirk of pride, but obviously not hard enough, as Miyama poked him in the side with a very pointy finger. Despite this, he had to definitely confirm that he hadn't imagined it. “Hiroto, did you just admit that you were wrong?”

“Hmmm?”

“Don't pretend that you didn't hear me.”

“Sleepy. Don't know what you're talking about,” Miyama murmured, blinking at Sho with feigned innocence.

Sho could already feel sleep tugging at the edges of his consciousness and was more than willing to surrender, rather than to fight a war he could never win. He kissed Miyama’s forehead and settled them both into a comfortable embrace.

“Sho, when you dream in colour, is it a pigment of your imagination?”

“Go. To. Sleep.”

“Yes, alpha.”


End file.
